happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 15)
Chapter 15 is the fifthteeth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Three Villains of a Plan". Plot (On the next day as Mumble is left alone, Rojas was looking for a penguin to eat as the skuas are flying to look for a new chick from the beginning of a new year) *Boss Skua: So, we continue searching for chicks and eat them in our bellies. *Dino: Let's all hope that Rojas won't be the first to get one. *Frankie: He treat us bad than before. *Vinnie: Come on, let's all focus on the job already. *Boss Skua: That's a good point over there Manny. (Meanwhile in Black-footed Land, Manny was planning to start a new adventure for himself) *Eddie: Manny, dangers are here and we can't let you go. *Manny: Eddie, i done many mistakes for the chinstraps when a crabeater seal was in the land. *Eddie: It was the past. *Dylan: I understand you son. *Manny: Dad, i have to find my adelie friends back in Adelie-Land. *Eddie: Fine. Find your stupid adelie friends and enjoy the rest of your- *Dylan: Eddie! *Eddie: You manic! I tell Manny what to do. He ruined Antarctica for everyone. *Dylan: IT'S NOT! THE CRABEATER SEAL DID! *Eddie: YOU MOTHERFISHER! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! *Andrea: OKAY! LET'S GET OVER WITH IT! *Manny: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE F- (Scene was being cutted due to the cuss word) *Mumble: Sorry everyone, i have to say this that let's move on. *Terry: Alright, we are almost at the end. *Phoenix: Terry, it's not. There's more. *Terry: Ugh. A Five Amigos story rip-off. *Mumble: Terry, calm down. We are going to do this. *Terry: Yes. *Mumble: Let's continue our movie. Shall we? (Back to the movie) *Manny: I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Eddie. I'm sorry everyone. *Eddie: Manny, we learn something that the fish is missing in our land. Find it and get them back where they were. *Manny: I will do it. As i could. (Now back with the emperors except Mumble wasn't there) *Phoenix: Mumble......i'm sorry for everything. *Gloria: How could he sing then, go to a ice float. *Phoenix: I have to be with my brother, even if it means death. *Seymour: We don't have much time. We should leave by now. (Meanwhile on a ice float. Mumble was sleeping unti he hear a sound tha bothers him) *Mumble: Okay guys, cut it out. (A leopard seal was swimming in circles behind the ice float) *Mumble: Okay, i know, you're there. (Rojas appeared, trying to bite Mumble) *Mumble: Ahhh! (Rojas chased Mumble around the sea. Mumble arrived to the frozen lake which is close to Adelie-Land. Rojas pops out of the ice and tried to chase Mumble down underwater in the lake.) *Mumble: Catch me as you can. *Rojas: *growls* (Rojas swims fast and bite Mumble's tail by entering the cave. Mumble escaped while spitting his feather out. Rojas continue chasing Mumble even more like spining in a hole. As they got out of the underwater cave. Mumble and Rojas pop out of the ice and land into the place where the Amigos are.) *Ramón: Woah! *Raul: You're the bomb bro! *Rinaldo: Safe! Oh yeah! *Lombardo: That's a 9.8. *Nestor: I'll give you a 10. (Rojas bites while Mumble and the Amigos move back from him) *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahahaha. *Rojas: Come here, sausage. I'll take you with ketchup. *Ramón: But first, you have to catch up. *laugh with his friends* *Rio: Hey. You must be the seal that tries to eat our parents. *Rojas: Rio, you monster. (With the emperors) *Phoenix: I'm going to Adelie-Land. I may be a while. (Phoenix begins his journey to Adelie-Land where his brother and the amigos may be. Back at Adelie-Land.) *Roja: Remember dumplings, i know where you all live. *Rio: You never find us! *Mumble: That's right. (Soon enough, Phoenix makes it to Adelie-Land and begins search of his brother and the amigos) *Phoenix: Okay Mumble, i am here to find you. (Meanwhile on the frozen lake) *Mumble: By the way, I'm Mumble. *Ramón: Mumble. Nice name. *Rio: I'm Rio. Hey! You must be Phoenix's brother. *Mumble: You know Phoenix? *Rio: Yes, when we were in second period of Penguin High, i can hardly recognize you. *Mumble: That mean, yes. *Ramón: I saw him at lunchtime. *Raul: Hey, you know that our friend Manny gave Rojas a scar. *Mumble: Really? *Rio: It made him very mad. (Phoenix soon finds his brother and his friends) *Phoenix: Rio! Mumble! *Mumble: Phoenix! *Rio: I found you. Where did you get that bow-tie? *Phoenix: Both me and my brother were given our bow-ties by the Boss Skua. *Ramón: My father always call me a pitiful loser. *Raul: As a chick? *Ramón: Yes. *Nestor: Well, I think he needs to stop worrying about his father. *Ramón: You know, the great Roy the Elder that ruled one of his kind. *Phoenix: In fact, almost everyone in Emperor-Land defied Mumble's inability to sing. All he can do is tap-dance. (Mumble tap-danced to the adelies) *Ramón: Cool. *Phoenix: I too, think it's ok if my brother can't sing and can only dance. I think that's cool. *Rio: Awazing. *Raul: Come on, let's mambo around Adelie-Land. *Nestor: Alright. (The adelies are leaving the frozen lake as they will go to the nesting site) *Nestor: *singing* I like it, i want it. I love it, i want it. I don't, i had it. *Raul: Oh boy, i need to pee. *Ramón: Hey Tallboys, are you coming? *Phoenix: I guess so. *Ramón: Then what do you need? *Mumble: Nothing. *Ramón: Then come along big guys. *Phoeix: Ok, we're coming. (Automatically, Mumble and Phoenix joined with the adelies and enter the place with the adelies making a nest) *Mumble: Wow. *Phoenix: Here, the Adelies have to watch their back. There is always that one dishonest penguin that tries to steal other penguins' pebbles. *Mumble: He's alway keep on stealing rocks. *Phoenix: Whoever that theif is, one way or the other, other penguins have a way of keeping him away. *Mumble: It's a life of crime. *Phoenix: I know. I hate it. No matter where we go, we will always stay together as well. *Mumble: Okay. *Phoenix: For now, we enjoy some time here in Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: I never did like Noah anyway. He and the elders disapproved of us all because we're different. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: Anyway, who is the leader of Adelie-Land? *Ramón: Roy the Elder is the leader of Adelie-Land and rule us all. *Phoenix: I see. So how have you and the amigos been doing since before my arrival here? *Raul: Just busy. *Phoenix: Well, life is hard on me and my brother here. *Ramón: Enjoy the fun there. Stick with us. *Everyone: MAMBO! *Mumble: Wow, i never seen this crowd before. *Phoenix: I have not either. *Raul: Everyone is so...spontan-you-us. *Ramón: Spontan-you-us. *Nestor: Our food chain go loco. *Raul: Everyone a bit down. *Ramón: But it ain't gonna stop no party! *Rio: Viva la party! *Raul: Watch me work! *Phoenix: Not to mention, each one of us is extremely ticklish, with our most ticklish spot being the belly. (A adelie penguin was walking and holding a lovestone on his beak) *Mumble: Gosh, he's eating rocks. *Ramón: Ahhhh. Did he say eating rocks? *Raul: I know right. *Phoenix: You know, I don't find that funny at all. *Rinaldo: They are lovestones. *Lombardo: The one with the most pebbles win. *Nestor: And you will get a mate. *Phoenix: As for the penguins in Emperor-Land, we have heartsongs that we sing to attract a mate. *Ramón: For us, we make nests. *Raul: And for the chicas. *Ramón: They got no boom! *Rio: You know, our land is one of the largest penguin lands on Earth. *Phoenix: Lucky for the adelies. *Rio: The whole crowd is getting popular these days. *Phoenix: That's nice to know. *Nestor: At least, we can meet the chicas. *Phoenix: Have at it. *Ramón: Okay. *Phoenix: Come on, go for it. (The Amigos (including Rio) meet up with the Adelie Chicas) *Ramón: Hey baby, are you looking for a turn? *Adelie Chica 1: What you looking at? You lookin' at me? *Ramón: Come on here baby. *Lombardo: Do you like it? *Adelie Chica 2: I don't think so, not tonight baby. *Ramón: Don't be so snooty-booty. *The Amigos: Woah. *Rio: You thinkin' about that? (Mumble and Phoenix are just watching everything go on) *Mumble: Hey there. *Adelie Chica 1: Who is that? *Phoenix: That's my brother, Mumble Happy Feet. *Adelie Chica 2: Do it baby, show me those flipping feet. *laughs with her friends* *Mumble: Hey, they know me? *Rio: They know you because you got popular around Antarctica. *Phoenix: Also got banned from Emperor-Land all because he can't sing. *Mumble: Wait, we were not banned there. I don't know if we were banned before. *Raul: So ladies, wanna join? *Adelie Chica 3: No, you guys are soft in the head. Okay? *Adelie Chica 1: Let's go. *they leave on their own* *Mumble: Now, we can explore around. *Phoenix: Yeah brother, let's go look around. *Rio: You know that there is many kinds of penguins there. *Raul: You know, the aliens always capture the food. *Phoenix: Yeah, I know. They don't even know we exist. It's like we're not even here. *Mumble: Those aliens are also called "humans". *Rio: Humans? *Phoenix: They are the ones taking our only food supply. *Rio: What do they look like? *Phoenix: They are much smarter and taller than we are. We penguins look like little people wearing a tux. In the books, that's what we are defined as. *Rio: There is 18 penguin species around the world. *Phoenix: I know. We are among them. *Rio: That's right. *Raul: You know about that. *Phoenix: Of course I know. Do you think I would not know that? *Raul: The adelies are around. *Rio: Come on, let's go to that mountain for a slide. *Phoenix: Good idea. That would be fun. *Ramón: Vamos amigos. *Phoenix: We're right with you amigo. *Rio: Let's go. *Phoenix: What are we waiting for, let's go! (Meanwhile on a Human Ship) *Beny: Well, well, well. Our fishes will get a total to 100%. This is awesome. *Manager: We are doing good. Everything will be okay. *Beny: Not until the end of the year, Antarctica will be no more. (At Beny's office) *Beny: This life will be perfect for me to stop everyone on taking the fish. Lilly needs my help. (Beny called Lilly on the phone and meanwhile at another ship, Lilly was having a call with Beny) *Lilly: Hello? *Beny: Oh yes, it's Beny. I'm just wondering if you are going to research on the penguins by next week. *Lilly: Oh sure. We got the fish ready for packing. Our overfishing thing will work as our bosses will be happy at us. *Beny: Okay, The Boss will find out about this. (In one of the cameras, The Boss was watching over Beny) *The Boss: I will crush those penguins alive. (Back at Adelie-Land, the party was starting when everyone on the mountains are dancing to "Candela". Mumble, Phoenix and the Amigos including Rio are marching in the line, dancing while they are headed to the slide) *Mumble: Watch me go- *he slips over while he is on the slide* *Phoenix: *jump to the slide* Mumble! *Ramón: This guy is so actually cool. (The adelies jump on the slide) *Ramón: I can do it. I can do it. Mama! *jump on the slide* (When everyone are siding, Mumble was siding on the ice when Phoenix and his best friend Rio are chasing him. The Amigos are jumping in the side too when the 2 of them hit themself. Ramón was the last one sliding when his mouth was hurting and he rolls to side backwards when he got rollin' on a snow boilder. Mumble was in first place when the rest of the penguins are after him before Ramón (with his snow/ice boilder) goes to first place while looking at them in the back while he got his head hurt by the falling ice. After everyone survived the falling ice, they ended up outside.) *Mumble: That was fun. I lost my iceboard. *Phoenix: This is so cool. (A crack was breaking some snow and ice) *Raul: This isn't happening. *Rio: We will fall...........we will fall. (They begin to fall and scream as they went to the cracked hole when the Amigos with Mumble, Phoenix and Rio are surviving it and Ramón was the last amigo to be with Mumble as they jumped out of the side. He holds Mumble on the back as they all went to the last part of the side and they begins to be poped out of the side while they ended up in the water.) *Rio: Run! Another Earthquake! (The mountains were breaking as everyone was running in panic and sceaming. Phoenix was looking for a way out when Rojas appear to be biting and chasing him.) *Rojas: COME BACK HERE! *Phoenix: Chase me now! (Rojas chased Phoenix while the rest are trying to escape. Rojas got hit by a ice boulder while the rest are escaping by hoping out of the water) *Mumble: Guys...wait up! *Phoenix: Mumble, hurry! *Mumble: We made it, what are you waiting for? *Raul: We broke the mountain. *Rio: Roy and Xever will kill us if we see that coming. *Nestor: We should stay out of this. *Phoenix: Right, amigo. *Mumble: That thing i saw was a alien thing. *Lombardo: What's he talking about? Some hombre called Elian. *Ramón: l don't know a guy Elian. l knew a guy named Estevan. *Lombardo: Not Estevan, Elian. *Rio: Guys, we have a mystery here. *Raul: A mind-boggling mystery. *Nestor: Roy and Xever will learn to find out about the secrets of any predator come to us. *Phoenix: We will stop the leopard seal and stop the aliens. *Rio: Two at a time? How about one at a time? *Ramón: You guys want answers? Let's go see Lovelace. *Lombardo: Lovelace! *Raul: He's the cool guy. *Rio: He know everything about the fish that was getting stoled. Did you stole our fish Mumble? *Mumble: No, Rojas did. *Rio: Rojas did it? He don't kill fishes. He kill penguins. *Phoenix: How do you know? *Rio: He was a leopard seal that has a V-shaped scar. I wonder who gave him that? *Phoenix: Just accept the fact that if we don't stop the humans, we will suffer and die! *Rio: If we are going to get a question from Lovelace, first, we need to get a lovestone. (In Lovelace's pile, everyone was in a line) *Lovelace: Hello everyone, this is Lovelace, the guru of Adelie-Land. The ladies are with me and i rule the lovestones for the goods. Even the stone and the pebble. (Phoenix joins the others waiting with a so call "pebble" in his flipper) *Roy: Questions are open! *Lovelace: First in line. *Phoenix: *drop a pebble in a pile* Hey Lovelace, have you seen a leopard seal with a V-shaped scar on his head? *Lovelace: I seen him. An african penguin named "Manny" gave him that scar during the war on King Penguin Land. *Rio: That must be the same penguin we saw five years ago. *Ramón: What can we do? *Lovelace: I'll ask about that later. Next! *Phoenix: Go after it Mumble. *Mumble: *drop a pebble in a pile* Hey Lovelace, do you live in Rockhopper-Land? *Lovelace: Yes, but not anymore. Next. *Mumble: Can i get another question? *Lovelace: Ugh, one time only. *Mumble: Have you ever seen those creatures called "aliens?" *Phoenix: Mumble, listen to me. The "aliens" are the humans that are taking our only food supply. *Lovelace: I wasn't talking to you! You don't even have enough pebbles fool. *Mumble: So? With your thing on your neck, what does it do? *Lovelace: This is my Sacred Tailsman. *Phoenix: That thing looks like it could choke you and you don't even know it. *Lovelace: What? It dosen't choke. When i was swimming in the Forbidden Shore, i got this which is from a soda can. (Everyone gasped) *Mumble: Woah. *Phoenix: Real scary. *Rio: Guys? Don't say that in front of our new leader. *Phoenix: Alright, but that thing came from the Forbidden Shore. We must investigate it further to get more information. *Lovelace: The Forbidden Shore is a dangerous and abandoned place to go. Don't go there. *Phoenix: If we are to stop the humans from taking our only food supply, we have no choice, but to go. We will get our answers there. *Lovelace: What? You don't even have enough questions fool! *Mumble: Why would you caused that by a fool? *Roy: There was no point of each forbidden place that was destroyed by two killer whales which is the orcas. *Phoenix: In case you don't know, what I had just said was not even a question! It was a statement. *Roy: Do you think it is A QUESTION TO YOU! *Lovelace: You both don't even have pebbles to ask a question. *Phoenix: Come on guys. We're wasting precious time. *Adelie Penguin in line: How long we will get our questions. (The rest of the penguins in line were starting a argument until Lovelace started to stop them) *Lovelace: ENOUGH! You guys keep complaining when the elders started to say no. Even my haters are like "Lovelace, who is this fool?!". You trolls are no longer trying to stop the question EVEN HE WAS DEFEATED BY A SKUA! *Phoenix: Come on, let's leave and let them tend to their questions. *Roy: Tend to what? *Lovelace: We must stop the leopard seal from killing us. *Phoenix: I know we must do that. *Lovelace: I think, we should take a break for now. (The ladies and the elders are planning to pack their stuff) *Nestor: Hey, what about us? *Lovelace: As long i can get, the more penguins and stones we can hardly get. *Phoenix: Alright, it's over. *Rio: What can we do? *Phoenix: The only thing is to find the humans and stop them from taking our only food supply. *Ramón: We better do something. *Mumble: You have to help me win the heart of Gloria. *Rio: Yeah, he's listening to you. *Ramón: We have a plan. We sneak to Emperor-Land and i will pretend to- *Mumble: Wait, i cant sing. *Ramón: What? *Mumble: My father dropped me as an egg. I'm very sorry to hear that coming. *Ramón: It's okay. *Mumble: By the way, we will go to Emperor-Land. *Raul: It's time. *Phoenix: We will leave Adelie-Land and go to Emperor-Land for sure. *Ramón: Let's go already. *Mumble: Yeah. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters